


Wedding dance

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Hermione’s Haven Bingo 2021 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Blaise Zabini - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, hermione granger - Freeform, writing games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Hermione and Blaise dance on his 21st birthday and put things they never expected into play. How will they react?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Series: Hermione’s Haven Bingo 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127516
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Wedding dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to one of the people that supports my writing the most! LJ thank you for always encouraging me xo 
> 
> I will most likely be continuing this on with at least one more part to it! 
> 
> Bingo Square B4: Blaise Zabini   
> Pairing: Hermione/Blaise   
> Trope used: Accidentally married 
> 
> Thank you to the admins from Hermione’s Haven for running this game and making my bingo card!

Hermione wasn’t sure what she had just done, but the golden light that surrounded her felt intimate somehow. She had only been dancing with Blaise Zabini and then the light surrounded them and he had gone pale and run off. 

Pushing it out of her mind until she could find Blaise again, Hermione left the ball and went home to have a nice relaxing bath. 

The next morning a tapping on her bedroom window brought her back to reality, as soon as she opened it three owls flew in; Harry’s barn owl, an Eagle owl and an Elf Owl. She thought she recognised the Elf owl but couldn’t quite remember from where. Opening the Eagle Owls letter first as it had the official Ministry seal on the envelope. 

_ Good Morning Mrs Hermione Jean Zabini,  _

_ We would like to congratulate you on your Nuptials to Mr Blaise Ian Zabini and wish you many happy returns, please take this as a reminder that now that the documents have been submitted for a Pureblood marriage through the use of a marriage waltz on the above mentioned Purebloods 21st birthday all your details have been changed in all databases! _

_ Congratulations Again,  _

_ Elias Nott  _

_ Pureblood Marriage Department  _

_ British Ministry of Magic  _

Hermione dropped the letter  _ MARRIED _ she couldn’t be married from a simple dance. Reading the letter again, she hoped that it would change and say that this was some kind of practical joke. 

Going over to Harry’s owl Parker she grabbed his letter off and read what he had to say; 

_ Hermione,  _

_ Have you seen the Daily Prophet this morning? Care to explain why you wouldn’t tell me before you decided to marry Blaise that you were together and why you didn’t invite us to be there? Ginny is freaking out that she didn’t even know you were in a relationship with him and I’m shocked. Please find the article attached if you haven’t seen it yet.  _

_ Love Harry.  _

_ P.S Congratulations on the marriage.  _

Hermione flipped over the letter and found a clipping from the Marriage section of the Prophet. 

_ Congratulations are in order to Mr Blaise Zabini and Mrs Hermione Granger on their marriage which was filed at 21:45 hours on the 18th of March 2001. We here at the Prophet would like to wish the happy couple many years of happiness!  _

Breathing became more difficult as it sunk in that she had somehow married Blaise. Quickly penning a reply to Harry she explained that it was all an accident and that of course she would have told them before she got married she went over to the Elf owl and saw the Zabini Family Wax Seal and took a deep fortifying breath before breaking the seal and pulling the letter out. 

_ Dearest Hermione,  _

_ I know that you must be freaking out right now, but know that I didn’t know this would happen when I danced with you last night. Once I got home my mother sat me down and explained that if a Pureblood Wizard danced with a witch at a formal ball on their 21st birthday that they would form a marriage bond that is impossible to break.  _

_ I know we have only been friends for a few years but I hope you will allow us to take the time to get to know one another and see if we can make this marriage work or until we can figure out a way to break the spell.  _

_ Please write back to me if you are willing to meet at Theodores Restaurantè at noon for lunch and discuss where we will go from here.  _

_ Forever loyal,  _

_ Your husband (ha funny right?)  _

_ Blaise Zabini _

Hermione read his letter a few times before checking the clock and realising she only had an hour before he wanted to meet. Quickly agreeing to meet, she sent the reply back with his owl and rushed around to get ready. 

Exactly at noon, Hermione walked into the restaurant and found Theodore Nott waiting at the door to show her back to a private dining room where Blaise was waiting for her. 

Standing and greeting her with a kiss to the cheek, he handed her a glass of wine and helped her sit down at the table before getting comfortable himself. 

“Is there anything we can do?” Hermione asked as soon as he sat down. 

“Straight to the point. I love it. No, from what the Ministry said it’s impossible to break the marriage license so we are stuck with each other. So we better start getting to really know each other.” Blaise said. 

Hermione stared at him a moment before responding, “Well I’ll be doing my research, but in the meantime we better get comfortable with being around one another.” 

“We do have some chemistry, otherwise the spell would never have activated so we can go from there and we only really need to see whether we can move from friends to something more. While you research we will go out on dates and work on making it all work just in case you find we can’t break the spell.” Blaise stated, holding his hand out he waited for her to make the next move. 

Hermione hesitated for only a second before placing her hand in his. If she couldn’t find a way out of this, they would have to get used to each other. She wouldn’t be in a marriage that wasn’t real. She did want children eventually. 

She better get used to being Mrs Hermione Jean Zabini for the foreseeable future. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
